Innocent Blue
by momofletti
Summary: Juvia was pregnant with Gray's child but assumed that Gray didn't love her. Laxus was hopelessly in love and wanted to get rid of that feeling. Lisanna got tangled in a plan that was bound to be a disaster. Mainly GrayJuv. Other pairing are LaxusLucy, NatsuLisanna, LevyGajeel and ElfmanEver. Just read it, you know you want to! Read and review is the right thing to do, enjoy!
1. The Beginning of Fate

**If I own FT, it won't be half as good, so definitely not mine. **

Juvia walks slowly towards the gate of Fairy Tail Guild. Her blue hair is not curled up like it used to be, it is now hanging like a blue satin curtain comes just above her waist.

Juvia sighs as she watches the gate. She never wants to come back to Fairy Tail, she doesn't want her condition to be known by the other members. But what a fate that out of all places, she has to go to Fairy Tail again.

Juvia sighs heavily. She stops for a moment and decides that it's best not to enter from the guild's main door. She walks away towards the back door. Maybe if she's lucky enough she won't have to meet with anyone, not also the new master of Fairy Tail, the one whom she supposes to meet. She doesn't think that Laxus will talk though; the man doesn't seem to know her. She doesn't think he will remember her. Juvia cries a little remembering the late master Makarov.

The former water mage of Fairy Tail slips her blue velvety hair inside her cap and wobbles towards the back door. She knocks and waits for someone to open the door. Deep inside she prays to every gods and goddess that whoever opens the door is not the particular member of Fairy Tail she avoids the most.

**Six months before**

**Juvia's POV**

Gray and Natsu entered the main door of Fairy Tail saloon. They argued about who had beaten up the most monsters from their previous mission. Erza, Lucy, and Happy walked behind them, looked content and happy about the result of their mission.

Juvia's heart leapt as she spotted the handsome ice mage, as always. Gajeel sighed as he watched his loveable friend suddenly shrank, meanwhile Levy giggled a little from beside him.

"You should go and talk to him, Juvia," Levy said.

"No, no." Juvia shook her head and waved her hand in disagreement. "Juvia is shy," she added.

"But you used to be brave," said Levy. "You used to be my and Bisca's role model." Levy spoke as she stole a glance towards Gajeel who – despite his unusually sharp ears and also a tint of pink in his cheeks – pretended not to hear her.

"Oh, but now Levy-chan and Bisca-chan are Juvia's role model," said Juvia shyly. "And also Lisanna's." Juvia looked at the beautiful white haired mage who pretended very hard to act busy in the kitchen even though Juvia knew for sure that all her senses were overwhelmed by Salamander's present. It was just like the effect of Gray-sama on her.

Levy sighed. "Well, nothing's gonna happen if you just hide every time you see him, Juvia. If you love Gray so much, you should go for him." Levy stopped, her cheeks blushed like a crimson rose in sunbath. Juvia smiled, she glanced at the-now-blushing-madly Gajeel and thought that the two of them are surely made for each other.

"Well, the thing is, while Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun have the same feeling for each other, Gray-sama doesn't have the same feeling as Juvia does," Juvia placed a forced smile but her deep sad eyes betrayed the action.

Levy and Gajeel blushed and mumbled to Juvia's comment. Juvia giggled, "Juvia is sooo happy to be here, with a lot of friends, and Juvia can see Gray-sama. That is enough for Juvia."

Gajeel looked at Juvia and spoke for the first time. "My short-stuff here is right, Juvia. You should at least spoke to him and say something. The animal girl should also do that to Salamander. It is not healthy to keep such strong feeling inside one's heart."

"Oh, Gajeel-kun is very romantic. Levy-chan must be very happy to have such a sweet and kind knight to be called hers," Juvia dreamily drifted to her trance state, not realizing that her comment make her two comrades blushed like crazy and set heated fire in both eyes. Her eyes looked only at Gray with overflowing feelings. Oh, Gray-sama, please look at Juvia and make Juvia as Gray-sama's.

**Gray POV**

As the strongest group entered Fairy Tail's saloon, Gray can automatically sensed the presence of a certain blue haired woman. The feeling is unknown to him. It was like there was something very itchy that cannot be reached. The fact was, right from the moment they got back from Edraz, Gray started to realize too much of Juvia's presence.

His stomach started to feel funny every time he saw her around, and as he entered the guild, his senses would automatically try to find her whereabouts. If she wasn't around he would feel shocking pain through his stomach, heart, and head. It was really annoying most of the time, but he couldn't stop it however he wanted to.

At night was the hardest time. His constant dream about her made him crazy. He felt so embarrassed to have such a scandalized dream about her. Gray was a healthy young man and he had dreamed a lot of wet dream, but before the partners had been always faceless, and all of them had supposed to be a release. But now, dreaming about Juvia drove him lunatic. Every time he saw her around, he would feel blood rushing all over his body, to the part where he least hope. In short, having her around was as painful as not having her around. The only good thing – not really, but at least Lucy and Erza thought it was good – was that he become more aware of being naked. The last thing he wanted was to show his aroused thingy to the entire guild.

And now he saw her there, all innocent and pure, talking shyly to the bastard iron dragon slayer. Oh, no, wait, Levy was there too. Well, that's good, he doesn't need to go there and give the crazy-looking bastard a piece of his fist. She must be shyly talked to Levy instead to the scrap metal.

Another bad habit that Gray developed was to feel unimportant rage towards the men who tried to be funny and talked to Juvia. It seemed like it was very important for him that no men would try to be close to her. It was so tiring because he didn't have the official reason to beat up every man who talked to her.

Gray tried very hard to concentrate fighting with Natsu but he stole glances to Juvia when he was certain she didn't see. When Gray felt a deep and warm stare towards him, unconsciously he stared towards her and their eyes met.

Juvia was shocked as she realized that her eyes and Gray-sama's just met. Juvia lowered her head and ran out of the saloon. She was so embarrassed. Her heart began jumping like crazy inside her chest. It felt like her chest will explode. Back then she was praying that Gray-sama would look at her and the other second he really turned around and look at her. She felt like Gray-sama could actually hear her thinking.

No, no, Juvia is going crazy. Her heart felt very painful just thinking about Gray-sama and her unrequited love. Gajeel-kun was right, it is definitely not healthy to keep loving someone who doesn't love Juvia back. But what should Juvia do? Juvia cannot not loving Gray-sama. It is as if telling a water not to boil in 100 degree celcius, or not to froze in 0 degree celcius. It is against nature's law. It is against universe's will.

Juvia breathed deeply and realize that she had run very far. Juvia felt exhausted and a little dizzy. She didn't realize someone coming. Someone as exhausted as her, longing for a release of feeling.

**Yaay first chapter is in the house! Please tell me what you think. Do you want to know what happen next? Why did Juvia leave Fairy Tail? And for Laxus's fans, you'll see more of him next. Please R&R so I'll find energy boost to continue. Love you all? **


	2. Be Careful With Your Wish

**If I own FT, it won't be half as good, so definitely not mine. **

Juvia holds her breathe as the door to the guild opens. "Yes, please put them inside the cabinet, Al, thank you," a woman's voice comes from behind the door. Juvia tries to hide her face, straightens up her jacket to better cover her face. Well, she is wearing a mask to cover her mouth, but just in case.

Lisanna opens the door and find a pregnant lady wearing a cap, mask, and dirty thick jacket. There is something very familiar about her, but she cannot be sure what. Lisanna smiles, "Hi, what can I help you with?" asks her.

Juvia is so relieved to see her best friend. She almost cries realizing how much she actually misses Fairy Tail and all her friends, especially Lisanna, her tandem in love. Juvia takes a deep breath to control her self, as much as she wants to hug and cry on Lisanna's shoulder, she is forbidden by all means to do that.

"I need to give something to Master Laxus," Juvia speaks from behind the mask. She is certain that her voice cannot be recognized. And Juvia also carefully changes her habbit to address herself as the third person. Juvia is so proud of herself, she's such a talented actress.

"Oh, you must be the person whom Laxus is waiting for. Please come in. You must be exhausted from the long journey. And you are pregnant. How long have you gone?" Lisanna smiles sweetly. Juvia instinctively strokes her swollen belly. "Six months," she answered softly.

**Six Months Ago**

Juvia didn't believe her very own eyes. There, not far from the tree she was standing, stood the very person who had controlled every sense she had for like always.

Gray-sama stood fully, looking ultimately handsome and sexy. He wore a blue navy light jacket because it was snowing a little and a pair of black trousers. Gray-sama looked so handsome that Juvia really wanted to cry and begged that Gray-sama would make Juvia his.

But Juvia couldn't say anything. She froze under the tree, still breathing heavily from the running. Her crazy pounding heart didn't help at all. What is Gray-sama doing here? Juvia thought. She wanted to ask Gray but her lips didn't have the power to make her voice came out. She just stood there, staring at the only man she loved.

Gray watched her running from the bar and couldn't stop his foot to chase her. It's been too long for Gray, and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what he felt towards her. Obviously he liked her and respected her as a comrade, but he didn't feel what he felt for her towards another comrades. Gray didn't know much about love, but he could tell that he wanted her. He just wanted to release all of the torments he felt because of her.

Juvia ran very fast but Gray could keep up just fine. Then she stopped, she must've thought that she had run far enough. It was a snowy hill and she stopped right under the biggest oak tree there. Gray watched silently as she tried to calm her breath.

And then she spotted him and the beauty of her caught him unguarded. Gray's own breath stopped as he saw clearly how beautiful Juvia was. Right there under the snowy tree, her pale skin was just as white and pure as the snow. Her cheeks are red from the run and cold. Her curled up blue hair innocently framed her face like a satin veil. She was a goddess, the loveliest woman he'd ever seen.

"Juvia…" Gray spoke calmly. Juvia looked very shocked as if she was just fully realized that it was indeed Gray who stood in front of her.

"G-Gray-sa… Gray?" She spoke barely audible.

Gray stepped forward, narrowing the distance between the two. Juvia just stood under the tree, half-heartedly believe that her Gray-sama was really there.

Gray touched Juvia's cheek a little and she gasped. Gray-sama's hand was unexpectedly warm. "Juvia, come with me," Gray didn't ask, he ordered Juvia.

Juvia closed her eyes, her heart trembling a little. Be careful with what you wished, when it came true it was terrifying. She didn't answer, she merely nodded and let Gray took her hand. Gray used his ice magic to create sliding road and a skate-board-like vehicle.

"Hug me tight," Gray ordered Juvia. "I will go very fast." Juvia obeyed. Her hands trembled with anticipation and – honestly – a slight amount of fear. They slid across the beautiful night. The road of Magnolia town is crowded with people, most of them awwed to see the awesomeness of Gray, Juvia, and the ice vehicle. But to Juvia and Gray, there was only the other's presence.

They stopped in front of a small apartment building. Gray hoped out and took Juvia's hand. Juvia shyly complied. "Is-is this Gray-sama's place?" Juvia asked. She felt like fainting. Juvia actually would have the chance to come into Gray-sama's house.

"Yes," answered Gray. "It-it's nothing fancy, though," Gray seemed embarrassed remembering the state of his apartment he left in the morning. His cheek blushed slightly. "Do-do you mind? It wasn't very tidy at the moment." Suddenly Gray didn't seem very sure about himself.

Juvia shook her head very fast. "No, no, Juvia doesn't mind at all," she answered. The sight of shy Gray made her heart melted. He was very cute.

Gray grinned and said, "Well, then, come in."

They entered a dimly-lit lobby. The lobby was nice and warm and when Juvia's eyes had accustomed to the light, she could see a cream wall and big stairs.

"My place is in the second floor," said Gray. He grabbed Juvia's hand and they took the stairs up. Juvia tried to absorb everything she saw. It was Gray-sama's place and she would like to see as much as she could everything Gray-sama saw every day.

Gray's room was unexpectedly tidy when Juvia came in, she can see a small kitchen in the left, and a small living room with just one sofa and no television set. Gray closed the door and hugged Juvia from behind. "Aa.. G-Gray," Juvia's face became suddenly hot. It felt like someone set a fire just right in front of her face.

Gray turned Juvia's body and stare deeply into her eyes. "Does Juvia want to quit?" Gray asked teasingly, his hand hold firmly Juvia's waist. He carefully placed a space between their bodies.

Juvia didn't know why but she was actually afraid. It was a premonition that even though it was the very thing she'd dreamed and hoped always, Juvia would be painfully scratched. But she shook her head otherwise. "No," she said assuringly. "Juvia doesn't want to quit."

**No Laxus yet? Well, yes, yes, please bear with it for another chapter. The next chapter is an omake about Gajeel and Levy after the bar scene with Juvia, just a short one though. **

_Thanks to:_

_LilDangoChan_

_Holly – it will be nice if you're login, I want to personally thank you_

_Luna Lumiini_

_Jamie94 – yes, I read it again and there was really a lot of grammatical errors. I'm a little confused because I use flashback, teehee._

_Sissycus – Laxus will be in chap 4_

_Pockybandits89_


	3. Omake: Of dreams and scents

**No, I don't own FT right now. If someday Mashima marry me, so then technically I'll own half of it, except if we have a pre-marriage arrangement that says otherwise. Well, enjoy please, and letting me know what you think will really make my day.**

Gajeel and Levy were startled to see Juvia jumped out of her chair and run out from the guild. They watched as Gray hesitated for a moment and also jumped from the table he was standing while arguing with Natsu. The ice mage ran fast into the dark night.

"Sh-should I, we," Levy confusedly asked Gajeel.

"Nah," he said curtly, grinning. "It is about the time for those two idiots anyway." He folded his arms in front of him and smiled. Yeah, it is about the time for this other two idiots, he said mentally, glancing towards the petite beautiful mage besides him.

Levy still hesitated to leave alone her friend like that. "But, are you sure, Gajeel-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, it's already late, I'll walk you home, short-stuff." Gajeel stood up. He stretched his hand to Levy. Blushing, she took his hand.

They walked out the guild relaxedly. The road of Magnolia town was still crowded. It was a beautiful night and snowed a little, enough to make Levy's face light like a hundred candles. "It is snowing, Gajeel-kun," she said. She smiled to him.

Gajeel glanced to her. She was so beautiful and innocent, pure like the snow. If she realizes the dark thought that has been running wild in my mind, I bet she'll faint, or worse, break up with me, Gajeel frustratedly thinking.

The very truth was it had been a long and painful couple of weeks for Gajeel. Since he and Levy was officially a couple, he had been having a lot more headache than before. Before, looking at her had just pained his heart, but after they were together, touching her, being with her, having a conversation with her, smelling her intoxicating scent, really drove him crazy.

She was a perfect woman, a goddess, a real fairy. She was brilliant yet clumsy, brave yet fragile. She was a contradiction itself. It didn't make sense at all that someone like her would want to be with someone like him. But it was true. He could tell that she loved him and he loved her too.

And now he realized how deep her feeling was for him, the drive to claim her entirely began to push hard, very, very hard. Gajeel embarrassedly felt the 'drive' building in his pants. Thank God they are loose.

"Gajeel-kun?" Levy's sweet voice woke him up from his dangerously travelling mind. Gajeel looked around and realized that they had reached the front door of the girls' dorm in Fairy Hill. He eyed Levy, her face seemed dark.

"Is-is there something wrong, Gajeel-kun?" she asked.

"Wha-, no," he said curtly. Her face grew darker. Gajeel felt like his heart was gona leap from inside his chest looking at her so sullen. He wanted to hug her and kissed her, and… No, if he did such a thing she will definitely hated him. Oh all Gods and Goddesses, please give me strength, prayed Gajeel. "Well, then I should leave. Take care, will you?" He turned back and waved goodbye.

Suddenly Levy jumped and hugged Gajeel from behind. "No, Gajeel-kun, please stay for a while!" Gajeel was so surprised; he could feel Levy's soft breasts pushed his back.

"What? No, no, I can't!" he panicked. He felt himself get aroused. (Well, he was just a very healthy young man, so give him a break, will you?) He was on the verge of losing his self-restrain.

"Please," Levy whispered. "Just for a tea. We never visit each other's place." She wouldn't let Gajeel go.

"Well, ok," Gajeel gave up, anything to make Levy not hugging him from behind like that. They never had a body contact like that so it was very intense for both of them. Gajeel could actually felt Levy's cheeks became hot against his back.

Levy released him, not to willingly. He agreed to stay for tea and she had to ask him something very important or she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Please come in," Levy opened the door and asked Gajeel to follow her.

Both of them walked side by side in silent as they climbed in to the second floor where Levy's room was (I'm not really sure about this fact, so if I'm wrong please let me know – author). Levy opened the door to her room and let Gajeel in.

Gajeel felt very dizzy. Her room was filled with her presence. He could sense so many kinds of scents of her and all of them are as intoxicating as ecstasy. He sighed heavily and prayed to all the saints, gods, goddesses, and everything.

Levy eyed Gajeel and felt taken aback. She felt him drawn himself farther away from her since a couple of days ago. It was as if being with her had sucked away his spirit. It seemed like he was so exhausted just to be near her. Levy loved Gajeel very much that thinking about losing him made her so miserable. But she couldn't take it also if she was just an obligation for him. She needed to know the real reason of his action recently.

"Gajeel, do you hate me?" she asked without courtesy after closing the door. She could hold it any longer. Tears began building in her eyes, her hands trembling with anticipation.

Gajeel was surprised as hell. Was she crazy or what? He was crazy about her, he loved her very much. How in the world she could think that he hated her?

"What?" he shouted. "How can you say such a thing? I love you so much, Levy." Gajeel didn't care that he had been – at one point in his life – a man who thought such a thing as saying I love you to a girl was meek and for weakling. He's grown up from that point.

It was as if suddenly the sun itself shone through Levy's face. All of her sadness was gone from hearing his confession. "Really?" she asked. "It was the first time you said it, you know?" she added.

"Yeah, I'm a stupid man. I know," Gajeel answered. "Well, I know I'm stupid not having said I love you sooner. But am I really that stupid to act like a bastard and let you think that I actually hated you?" He really needed to find out about it. He would never want to make the same mistake. He had made it his only reason to live to make sure that she felt loved every day of her life, so making her hated instead was out of the picture.

"Well, you seemed exhausted and tired every time we are together. And lately you seemed uninterested in everything I said," explained Levy. She sat down in the sofa and asked Gajeel to sit beside her. She relaxed very much after knowing that Gajeel actually loved her.

"How is it so?" asked Gajeel, sitting on the other side of the sofa.

"You stopped paying attention," she said. She eyed him suspiciously because he preferred to sit so far away from her.

Gajeel felt embarrassed, but he indeed owed her an explanation. He just hoped that she could take it not too roughly. "Well, you see, it's not like that," he started. He heaved, his cheeks began to blush.

"What is it then?" asked Levy. She shifted to get closer. Gajeel could felt his body heating up. It is not good, but hell, I must endure it! He shouted mentally. It was funny actually that the mighty Dragon slayer could actually feel offended by the little solid script mage. For Gajeel right then Levy was more dangerous than the angry purgatory kin.

"It was because I have weird dreams about you and it makes me crazy all the time we're together," he said. Well, that was not so easy to understand, thought Gajeel.

"You too?" Levy shyly responded.

Gajeel blinked. Did he hear right? "Well, what kind of dreams do you have, Levy?" he asked. Gajeel's heart beat very fast. His voice became darker and heavier.

Levy's face blushed but she daringly spoke, "The kind that makes me feel very, very hot, Gajeel." Levy leant her body towards him. Their faces were just centimeters away from each other. Levy could smell Gajeel's iron smell, and furthermore, his arousal scent.

Gajeel shut his eyes. He opened them and found her actually there. Her lips opened a little as if inviting to be kissed. He couldn't believe there was anyone sexier than her. Her scent was incredibly strong and Gajeel completely lose his mind.

**Wow, it is unexpectedly longer than I planned. They are so cute to describe! Well hope y'all enjoy it. Please keep R&R. Btw, should I really, I mean really, really describe what happened next? Please let me know what you hope! **


	4. The Fateful Encounter

**Marry me, Mashima, so I can own half of FT. (Duh!) Oh well, this chap contains some (slight, a bit?) explicit content, hope you don't mind. **

"Please sit down, Mrs…" LIsanna smiles at Juvia and gets a chair for her. Juvia sits and says thank you. The kitchen is still as pleasant as Juvia remembers. She can hear the familiar noisy sounds of FairyTail from behind the closed door. It was her and Lisanna's favorite place. She looks at the door and smiles, there's still the see-through glass where she and Lisanna used to take a peek on Gray and Natsu.

"Mrs?" Lisanna's voice gets Juvia back in reality. "Oh," Juvia speaks softly. "Lo-Lovebuster." Juvia immediately curses herself. She vowed to completely forget about him, yet she uses a fraction of his name? Juvia is soo stupid. She prays that Lisanna will not notice.

The white-haired mage smiles sweetly. "Well, it is warm here, you can take off your coat and cap," she says. "I will make you tea and take you to meet Laxus."

"If-if it's ok, I would like to keep wearing them," Juvia replies.

"Oh, well, it's ok. But you cannot drink tea with your mask on," Lisanna says, grinning.

"Oh, I-I don't mean to be rude, but I-I cannot stay for too long. If you don't mind, could you just deliver this to Master Laxus?" Juvia takes a small package from inside her coat and shyly hand it to Lisanna. "I'm sorry if I bother you," she adds.

Lisanna seems reluctant. "No, it doesn't bother me. But, Laxus said that he specially would like to meet you since you came a very long way from Fiber City. I think he will be disappointed if I let you go, Mrs. Lovebuster." Lisanna looks at Juvia with her most adorable pleading eyes. Juvia's heart melts right away. How can anyone be immune to the delicate and loving eyes like that?

"Oh…" Juvia responds. "Well, then, yes, I shall meet him."

Lisanna smiled warmly. She knows that not everyone fancy meeting with Laxus. Maybe this woman is a bit afraid of him, she thinks. Poor woman, she seems very small, fragile and scared. It seems like she's a sacrifice sent to an enemy. Lisanna mentally shakes her head. What's with her? Sacrifice? There's no way Laxus will do any bad thing towards this woman, and she's also pregnant. Lisanna eyes her. She feels a very strong feeling towards her, but cannot find out the reason. Maybe it's just because I'm jealous, Lisanna mentally admits. She will have a baby and I'm still a lonely virgin who's longing for a man who doesn't love me.

"Well, Mrs. Lovebuster, please come this way." Lisanna asks Juvia to follow her. Juvia reluctantly stands up from her sitting position. Her belly has become so big that it is hard for her to move as freely as before. They do not go to the saloon and take the stairs inside the guild. Lisanna takes Juvia to the stairs besides the kitchen.

"By the way, why did you come from the back door, Mrs. Lovebuster?" asks Lisanna while helping Juvia climbs the stairs.

"Umm… Well, I kinda scared to go from the front door. It was very noisy and I heard a lot of bangs." Juvia doesn't entirely lie. She was scared to meet Gray.

Lisanna giggles. "Well, they are all good people, but I can understand your fear," she says. "They sure are noisy. My best friend and I love to stay in the kitchen and listen to the noise from afar." Juvia gasps a little. "Are you ok, Mrs. Lovebuster? The stairs are quite steep."

"Yes, I'm fine, Miss…" Juvia responds, trying to breathe. The stairs are indeed steep and it is difficult for her to climb. But she mustn't complain. She just wants to meet Laxus, delivers the package and gets out as soon as possible.

"Lisanna," Lisanna says cheerfully. "I'm sorry. It is very thoughtless of me. Please , I will take you upstairs." She turns into a beautiful horse and bowed down.

"Oh!" Juvia pretends to be surprised.

"I can transform into animal forms. Please don't be scared," Horse (Lisanna) speaks.

"No. I'm not scared. It is amazing," Juvia explains. "But I don't want to burden you," she adds.

"No. Please, I insist. Laxus didn't tell me that his guest would be a pregnant lady. If I had known before, I would've set a better means to go upstairs. It is still a long way. Laxus lives in the very top of this building."

"You are very kind Miss. Lisanna," Juvia shyly speaks. Lisanna is indeed a sweet and caring girl, just like her sister and brother.

Juvia gets on the horse's (Lisanna)back and they climb very fast. The top of Fairy Tail building is not as fancy as Juvia thought it would be. It is just a very large place with one door of which Juvia guesses is the one to Laxus's room.

Lisanna transforms back in to herself and knocks the door.

"Come in. And you can go, Lisanna." Laxus answers from behind the door.

"Well…" Lisanna looks at Juvia worriedly. "He is actually a good person Mrs. Lovebuster," she speaks assuringly. Juvia can only nod.

Juvia enters the room and finds Laxus is sitting comfortably on a couch. He is reading something and doesn't look at Juvia.

"Please sit down," he says, still reading.

Juvia wobbles to the nearest couch. Laxus catches her movement from the side of his eyes and takes his eyes off his reading material. "Take off your stupid outfit," he ordered.

Calm as it sounds, Juvia can sense very well the dangerous tone if she ever thinks to try disobeying his order. She doesn't want to drag thee meeting any longer than needed so she obediently takes off her mask and cap.

Laxus observes Juvia with high interest. Juvia – stands uncomfortably in front of Laxus – can feel a strange feeling of danger. She observes Laxus back. They have never interacted much during her stay in Fairy Tail. She knew back then that Laxus didn't very fond of her and Gajeel because they had been parts of Phantom Lord Guild, so she never tried so hard to interact with him. Right now she can tell that Laxus is extremely dangerous. He has piercing eyes which can tear down one's soul. Juvia mentally slaps her head. Laxus is not a bad person, there's no way he would tear down Juvia's soul. Juvia feels slightly embarrassed to have such a horrible thought about the new master of Fairy Tail. Yet Juvia's feminine side appreciates very much Laxus' masculinity. He is indeed a handsome guy. Gruesome as he is, but still very well built and handsome, there's no doubt about it.

"Miss Juvia Loxar isn't it?" Laxus speaks. "Please do sit down." Juvia sits down carefully. Laxus smiles – no grins – and speaks, more to himself. "The former S-class candidate mage of Fairy Tail, well, well, who knows, the old geezer really brings something good for me."

**Five months ago**

Juvia tried very hard to concentrate on her magic. She was on a mission, a dangerous one that was, with Gajeel. Both of them had to wipe the entire bandits outside Durmenda Town. Juvia's head started to spin very fast as she failed and failed to use her water magic. Juvia frowned, her body felt very light and Juvia felt extreme pain through her head.

"Juvia, watch out!" Gajeel jumped in front of Juvia and took an entire blast from the enemy. Juvia shocked, her head felt like exploded and she collapsed.

She woke up in a very white room. Juvia felt numb and her head still pain like hell. She tried to get up but failed miserably. Her body felt as solid and hard as rock, a strange thing that was because Juvia was a water mage.

A nurse came in to check on Juvia, "Oh, you're awak Mrs. It's a good thing," she said cherfully.

Gajeel, Juvia thought horrifically. "Did Juvia come with a man? A long haired man?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, yes. Your husband is okay. He's in the next room. I will tell him that you're awake." The nurse stormed out immediately, leaving Juvia without the opportunity to clear the misunderstanding.

Gajeel come in not too long. Juvia was so relieved to see that he was actually all right. Gajeel wasn't wounded very badly. Gajeel grinned to Juvia. "Oh, Gajeel Juvia is so worried. I don't know what happened to me back then," Juvia spoke faintly.

"Nah, I got them wiped out fine, you don't have to worry. By the way, congratulation," he grinned even wider.

"On what occasion?" asked Juvia. Gajeel's head was apparently not entirely fine. They were nearly dead because of her, and he congratulated her?

"On the baby," he said. "They said that I will be a proud father in about 36 weeks. But if remember correctly, there's no way I will be (oh, how wrong you were, Gajeel – au). He must be that bastard exhibitionist, right?"

Juvia's face turned very pale. She was shocked and unconsciously bagan crying. Outside the rain began to pour hard like a stream of bad luck that will follow Juvia's fate.

Gajeel was taken aback. He hugged Juvia and realized the strong pain and emotion from her. He could sense back then that Juvia had made a decision that would turn up side down her solid little world.

**Six months ago**

"Juvia, Miss Juvia Loxar…" Gray whispered to Juvia's sensitive ear. He can sense her shivering from his words. They were still standing face to face in Gray's living room. Gray carefully maintained their space, but his body heated even more as Juvia's body responded to create the same heat. What an irony that was since Gray and Juvia were actually ice and water.

"Ye-yes?" Juvia spoke. Gray touched lightly Juvia's blushing cheek, very contented that he fully controlled the beautiful water mage. juvia was like an ice to Gray, she would do anything as he wish.

Gray let go of Juvia's waist, not failing to capture a disappointment in her beautiful eyes. He pulled back one step and observed Juvia calmly. Gray then bent her body very close to Juvia's face. "Miss Juvia Loxar, do you have any idea how you have make me crazy?" he asked.

Juvia blushed. She instinctively closed her mouth to hide her anxiousness. Gray grinned. He carefully undressed Juvia. He started to take off Juvia's thick coat. "How I imagine very realistically the marvelous body inside this thick coat." He purposedly touched slightly Juvia's breast. Juvia let out a soft moan and she blushed even redder as she embarrassedly eyed Gray. Gray just smiled even wickedly.

Gray silently undressed Juvia entirely, very carefully and scrupulously as if Juvia the most vulnerable and precious antique. He then stepped back and stood some steps from her, observing Juvia's beautiful naked body. The only thing she wore was the gold Fairy Tail necklace. Juvia nervously glanced to Gray. She seemed very shy and tried to cover her bareness. Gray lifted Juvia's hand, preventing her from covering what he wanted to see.

Gray lifted Juvia's hair from behind and kissed her neck. He blew Juvia's sensitive spot below the left ear. His hand travelled down her neck to her collar bone. Juvia felt her feet shaking as a notorious feeling began to build shamelessly inside her body. Oh, how can Juvia stand like this?

"Miss Juvia, I had so many tormenting dreams about you and I wish that you will pay back each and every one of them," Gray spoke teasingly. Gray's hand became more infamous as they travelled down to Juvia's breasts, touching very slightly her budding pink nipples.

Juvia couldn't bear it any longer. Right then on the very spot she experienced her very first orgasm. As she was drowned in the heavenly feeling, she couldn't help to want more of it, and she knew that she would get a lot more when she and Gray finally make love entirely.

Juvia's feet surrendered and they collapsed in the floor. Gray lifted Juvia's body and walked calmly to his room. "I'm not done yet, Juvia-chan," he said.

"Yes Gray-sa-Gray," stuttered Juvia.

"For tonight you can call me Gray-sama," he answered.

Gray put Juvia on his bed and he stepped back. Juvia anxiously yet interestedly watched as Gray undressed in front of her. She grabbed the blue cooton sheet very hard, trying to control her pounding heart. Her orgasmic experience was still hanging inside the center of her body.

Gray joined Juvia on his bed and grabbed Juvia's body. For the first time their naked bodies met and the experience was so intense that both of them shivered like crazy as if 10000 voltage electricity went through their bodies.

Gray hungrily kissed Juvia's lips. He never felt as aroused for his entire life. He tasted her full lips and it really felt as if they had done it for years. It was as if their lips were made for each other as it matched perfectly. Their virgin lips danced and each of them was dazzled on how they were perfect for each other.

Gray used his tongue to tease Juvia's lower lip and Juvia melted like a melting ice. Juvia's breasts pressed so hard into Gray's muscular chest. Juvia moaned and Gray slipped his right foot inside Juvia's thigh.

Suddenly Gray pulled back, earning him a questioning and disappointed look from Juvia. "Shit!" yelled Gray. "I don't have prevention. Shit!"

"No, Gray-sama. It's okay. Please, Juvia begs you, it's okay." Juvia pleaded. She realized that maybe it was the only chance she'll get to be with Gray. Juvia couldn't tell or be sure of what would happen after that. Maybe Gray would be too embarrassed to look at her after that. She couldn't let the chance pass away.

"What? No, Juvia. I cannot do that," Gray breathed heavily.

"Gray-sama will kill Juvia if you stop. Juvia pretty sure that it the infertile time for Juvia," she lied. Juvia couldn't tell for sure if that was true.

"Are you sure? Well, I will also die it we stop," Gray said.

"Yes, Juvia is sure," Juvia hugged Gray tightly. "Juvia will never bother Gray-sama. Juvia loves you."

Gray's mind was clouded; he didn't really hear Juvia's words or confession as the scent of Juvia made him really-really intoxicated.

Gray frowned, his basic need as a man completely overthrew his logic. Gray was captivated by the blue-hair siren. He kissed Juvia and carefully reclined her body on his bed.

**Well, well, well, that's how Juvia got knocked out for anyone who would like to know, xixixi. And what's inside Laxus' head. What is his plan? Please stay R&R. Love you all. **


	5. It's All Getting Tangled

**Oh, how I wish I own FT. But no, Mashima won't marry me, so it stays in his proprietary. **

Juvia gulps down; she is very nervous to see Laxus's grinning. What does the master think? Is the package Juvia brings really that valuable and interesting? Why is he eyeing Juvia like that? Juvia's thought is full of creepy feelings as she is observed carefully by the new master of FT.

"Is the package really that interesting?" Juvia finally asks. She begins to feel as a bargain thing which is being rated and analyzed by Laxus's rigorous eyes.

"Eh?" Laxus snaps back to earth, before that he was unconsciously toying with the little package in his hand. He looks at the package and says, "Maybe. Let's see." He tears the packaging paper and lifts a beautiful ring from inside a box.

"Oh," Juvia smiles. The ring is so beautiful, no wonder Laxus seems very happy.

"You like it?" he asks.

"Oh, it's very beautiful," answers Juvia.

"You want to see it carefully?" asks Laxus again.

"Oh, no,no," Juvia is shocked. It is very unrespectable of her to be such a curious cat like that. Juvia remembers that she supposes to leave as soon as possible so she cleared her throat. "Mm. Master Laxus…"

"Laxus is fine," cuts Laxus.

"Yes, Laxus-sama. Juvia has to go immediately, so Juvia bids you adieu for tonight," Juvia tries to stand up from her sitting position, which is becoming very hard for her.

"And you're going, where?" asks Laxus. He stands up and walks to a table. "It is midnight already. And climbing down the stairs in your condition will be very difficult." Laxus, half standing casually to the table, one leg in front of the other and folding his hand in front of his chest, waits for Juvia's answer.

Stupid Juvia, she yells mentally. Honestly Juvia doesn't have any plans at all about where to stay. It is indeed midnight and she doesn't have enough money to stay anywhere. Well, Juvia bitterly thinks, when she gets to the bottom of this ridiculously high tower, it will be noon already.

"Juvia stays in a motel nearby," she states. Laxus surely doesn't have to know the detail of her staying. She'll sleep in the street if necessary; it is not a big deal.

Laxus smirks. "I don't think so," he says. "If I know Adam Willow right, you won't have a dime to spend in the accommodation. In fact, I'm pretty sure you don't have any money at all. You won't be able to go back to Fiber City by yourself."

It is true. Juvia's jaw drops. She has just realized that her employer, Mr. Adam Willow didn't give her any money to spend the night or buy train ticket back to Fiber City, which is two days train journey from Magnolia Town. She was rushed so fast to deliver the package and she didn't have the time to check about it. But surely, she didn't even think about that during her journey because she was busy planning how not to meet Gray. And she didn't have money at all.

"Did I hit the bull's eyes?" Laxus asks, grinning.

What is he grinning for? Juvia glares at him. "It doesn't matter, Master, Laxus-sama," says Juvia, tries very hard to smile. "Very well, then, see you." Juvia stands up difficultly.

"No, no," says Laxus, wiggling his point finger. "You really don't understand Adam Willow's intention, do you?" he asks. Juvia stops and curiously eyes him.

Laxus grins. "You were sent here not just to deliver the package, Miss Juvia Loxar. You are here to play my woman."

What?

**Five months ago**

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted at the top of her voice as Gajeel and Juvia stepped in to the guild's entrance. She jumps to Gajeel and embraced him very tightly. Gajeel's face became red, as almost the entire guild eyed them suspiciously, but he embraced her back eventually.

"Hey, yeah Bookworm, you all right?" asked Gajeel, trying hard to be casual, but Juvia's ears noticed a very deep concern.

"Yes, I'm all right," Levy answered, still buried her head in Gajeel's muscular chest. She let him go and checking his face intensively. "You are hurt," she touched softly Gajeel's bruised cheek.

"No, I'm fine," he said very softly, almost like a whisper. Juvia felt uneasy to stand still near the two love-birds, and shifted slowly.

"Juvia-chan, you all right?" Levy suddenly realized about her being. "Gajeel said that you are unconscious for three days," Levy said.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine, she's fine," responded Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia-chan is very strong, there must be something unusual. Were the enemies really that strong?" asked Levy. Juvia's face became paler than usual. Levy was very bright; Juvia worried very much if she found out the truth.

"N-no," answered Juvia. "The enemies are not so strong. Juvia h-had bad indigestion. Juvia is so sorry, Levy-chan. If Juvia had been more careful, Gajeel-kun wouldn't have hurt." Juvia was really sorry about what happened.

"No way. I wouldn't have a little girl blame herself for me being hurt!" scolded Gajeel. He ruffled Juvia's hair.

Levy giggled at his response. "Yes Juvia-chan, you don't have to worry about Gajeel-kun, he is very strong," Levy said, couldn't hide her admiration to Gajeel. She looked at him with her admiring doe-eyes. Gajeel was torn between smug and shy. "I'm so glad both of you are all right," Levy sincerely said, grabbing both of Juvia's hands.

"Thanks," Juvia smiled earnestly. "Well, you two should go home. Juvia will go home, too," said Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun, you should take Juvia-chan to Fairy Hills. I'll wait here for a moment. Lucy told me that her team would be home tonight. I want to accompany Lisanna for a while," Levy said, smiling.

So the exhibitionist bastard is out on a mission, and will be back tonight. What will Juvia do? Gajeel mentally asked. Gajeel eyed Juvia, whose face became way paler. Her white cheek was almost entirely out of blood. "Let's go Juvia!"Gajeel grabbed Juvia's hand and half dragged her from the guild.

**Yeah, what will Juvia do? Next chapter, kay. And why does Laxus even need a fake girlfriend? It doesn't make sense at all. Please keep R&R. **


	6. Juvia's Story

**Still no luck in confincing Mashima to marry me, so I am still not the part-owner of FT.**

Juvia blinks her eyes. "What?" she asks. She stares at Laxus, who is still standing very calmly, and has a little smirk on his annoying face.

"Yes, you heard right," he says nonchalantly. "I will be your knight in shining armor." He seems to think the whole ordeal very funny. Juvia exhales, all of this business begins to break her self-restrain. She feels her tummy aches and tenses.

"What is this all about, Master?" asks Juvia.

"Adam Willow promised me a bride along with the finest ring he could find in his collection," Laxus says. "He indebted me, you see. So when I asked him for favor of course he couldn't say no."

Juvia's tired brain begins to absorb the information. So the handsome new master of Fairy Tail needed a woman to be his bride and he decided to ask his debtor to find one. But that is the most absurd thing she's ever heard. Why on earth a man in his position cannot date normally and choose whoever woman he likes? Juvia bets anything that women of all ages and positions will be glad to be chosen as his bride.

"You mean to tell Juvia that you cannot find a woman by yourself?" asks Juvia.

Laxus's face becomes dark. "I don't want to have any misunderstanding with woman. You see, I don't mean to really marry. It's just the old man think that it's best to settle down and have family. I did a lot of bad and disappointing things. This is the least I can do to make my grandpa happy."

Juvia doesn't think that lying his way out is the best effort to make Master Makarov happy. "Juvia doesn't think your grandpa will be happy when he eventually knows that you are lying," says Juvia.

"I don't mean to let him know," replies Laxus curtly.

"So how do you plan to go on living, Laxus-sama?" asks Juvia.

"Tsk, just play along, ok. I'll make sure that you don't have anything to worry about. Just pretend to be my wife."

"Well, Juvia cannot do that. Juvia cannot stay in this guild,"

"Yeah, why is that so, by the way?" asks Laxus.

**One months ago**

"Juvia! Juvia, play with us, will you?" Uran and Celeste Willow ran towards Juvia in their usual high spirit. " You've been too lazy nowadays," Uran said. "You seldom play with us. We missss you, Juvia!"

Juvia felt her head became hard, and her eyes were spinning like crazy. "Ah, Juvia apologizes Missies. Let's – let's play," Juvia smiled hazily as she tried her very best to stand still.

"Juvia, what's wrong? You seemed ill. Juvia!" Celeste yelled as she and her sister saw Juvia crashed down the lovely panel floor.

"Ah… What should I do with you, Miss Juvia?" Adam Willow eyed her with disappointment. "There's no way you can manage to handle my lovely granddaughters in your condition," he said. " I cannot bear to see you put yourself and the baby in such a danger. I can tell that Uran and Celeste are – uhm – rather difficult to deal with, and I understand that your pregnancy is the difficult one, just like my wife had many years ago."

"Yes, yes, she suffered indeed in her two pregnancies," he continued. "It's not like it's your fault. Some woman take it hard, you shouldn't blame yourself for that. Well, my daughter in-laws are very lucky. They were still strong a horses as they went under pregnancies."

Adam Willow, a chubby and half-bald man, took a breath. Juvia was sitting in a couch in his huge library, her head bent down. She came to Fiber City four months prior and got a job as a governess for the two Willow family granddaughters. juvia decided not to get into the world of magic and would stay low for the time being, until she gave birth. Her leaving Fairy Tail would be in vain if in the end she ended up meeting one of her ex-teammates while she was still pregnant. Fortunately not many candidates for the job, because the Willow granddaughters were know to their incredible mischief. But luckily they were not as bad as they were told. The last governess who was fired because of stealing spread bad words about them. In reality they were sweet and high-spirited girls who loved to study.

Juvia enjoyed her stay in the Willow mansion. Adam Willow was not the most generous man on earth and he tended to try to get the cheapest way of anything, but the Willows were good people and Juvia was treated fairly. She got a place to live and even though the salary was not very high, she can bear with it.

But now, after her so many faints, illness, and unconsciousness, Juvia could tell that Adam Willow had had enough. She would be fired for sure, and just when she had just spent all of her money to buy a nice set of baby equipments. Right then Juvia would become a homeless woman with a very fancy and expensive set of baby equipments.

"Juvia apologizes, Master Willow. Juvia has caused a lot of trouble for this family," Juvia spoke apologetically. "Juvia understands very well the inconvenience she has caused for her master and his family."

"Really?" asked Adam Willow. Juvia nodded. She strengthened her heart to accept her dismissal. "Well, then, do you really know how much you have cost me?"

Juvia flinched. She really didn't see it coming. But of course, she thought, Adam Willow has paid a lot for the doctors coming to see her when she was ill. It certainly cost a lot of money. This is so great; Juvia was nearly in the edge of despair. Not only she would lose her job, she also got no money and in addition a big debt.

"But of course, I'm not a monster, you see. I see that you are now in a middle of your pregnancy. I do not wish to burden you with such a debt. If only you are willing to give me a little help. That is all I'm asking for." Juvia almost couldn't believe her lady luck at that time. Now, she thinks lady luck is so cruel.

**So, that's how Juvia got herself in so much trouble, poor pretty girl. But how in the world she became so helpless? Well, see you in the next chapter. So sorry it took so long to update. **


	7. Particularly Don't Love Me

**Mashima will never marry me, so I will never own FT in any way. Seesh! Buuut, if you review, it'll be blast!**

Laxus cannot hide his smile listening to Juvia's story. The girl is so awesomely naïve, and now she is stuck at the very place she's been avoiding the most.

"You are smiling!" accuses Juvia, annoyed.

"Of course anyone would be," says Laxus. He watches as Juvia's face glowing with rage. She is indeed beautiful; Gray really doesn't know what he has missed. Laxus vaguely remembers a certain face, another one so beautiful in rage. What is it? Laxus curses himself.

"No, anyone would feel pity for Juvia," she insists.

"Do you want to be pitied?" asks Laxus.

"No, of course not," Juvia retorts.

Laxus unexpectedly laughs. Juvia frowns a little in the sight of the master of Fairy Tail laugh at her sad life. "Is it so funny, Laxus-sama?" she asks.

Laxus stops his laugh as he spots Juvia's annoyed look. "Yes, Juvia-dono. I find it really amusing, indeed. You are such a naïve young girl. Why don't you just come forward to the man and say that you are pregnant? I'm sure he'll take the responsibility," said Laxus. "Who is he by the way?" he asked despite knowing exactly that Gray is the father.

"None of your business." Juvia said curtly.

"Well like they say, one man's garbage is another's treasure," Laxus shrugs, grinning.

"Juvia is nobody's garbag or treasure," Juvia shouts and jumps from the sofa. "Aa…" Juvia loses her balance and almost falls down. Fortunately Laxus' exceptional reflex enables him to caught Juvia right before she crashed the floor.

"Be careful, Juvia," he says. His right hand slips to Juvia waist and holds her big belly easily. For a moment both of them just stand there, their eyes contact and their faces are just centimeters apart. Juvia can see that Laxus is blushing. No kidding! Juvia smiles as she realizes that Laxus is embarrassed.

Laxus chooses to pretend not realizing Juvia's smile. "Be careful, will you?" he says softly, avoiding eye contact with Juvia. Laxus walks to his desk and sit on it.

"For a water element mage pregnancy is the most dangerous. You will be in the most vulnerable condition, even more than an ordinary woman," he explains.

"Hm, really?" Juvia asks not knowingly. She has been wondering as why she became so weak during her pregnancy. She cannot even perform the simplest magic and she even constantly feels ill and looses consciousness. "Why is it so?"

"Well, baby needs a solid womb to be able to grow. Naturally your body will concentrate the most in the well-being of your baby. That's why you became very weak and cannot even perform the simplest magic," he explains.

So that's why, Juvia realizes. "But Juvia will get back to normal after giving birth, right?" asks she.

"Naturally," answers Laxus. "But after that you must breastfeed, it will need a concentrate body, too. I short, you're gonna take it hard for a few more months, maybe two years."

"Two years," Juvia mutters. Of course Juvia can manage something for two years. After that she can go back to normal and start taking mage jobs. But what will happen to her baby then? Surely a two years old infant cannot take care of her/himself. Juvia should find a normal job then. Well, it doesn't matter.

"Now you don't have to worry about your and your baby's well-being, Miss Juvia," Laxus is like reading her mind. "Just stay with me," he adds.

"No way," Juvia refuses. "Juvia has nothing to worry about her and her baby's well-being. We will be just fine. And if you must know, the baby's father is Gray. Juvia surely doesn't want him to know about that. So you, right, Laxus-sama? Juvia cannot stay here. Juvia is very sorry, but I believe you will understand."

"It is not something you can refuse on your will anyway," Laxus answers, shrugging. "I have bought you, and surely, without you power, it will be easy to outperform you. And what makes you think that if you refuse the role I need you to play, I will not ask Gray here immediately and tell him the truth? That's the very thing you are afraid of, right?" he adds mercilessly.

"Whaa?" Juvia's jaw dropped. Surely she cannot run right now. And Laxus is not the man who is too gentle to blackmail a poor woman. Juvia has nowhere to run. Oh how she hopes that she never comes back to Fairy Tail.

"So how?" asks Laxus. Juvia closes her eyes and nods. "And how will we explain our situation to the other members?" asks Juvia.

"We'll tell them that your baby is mine," answers Laxus. "That I love you and when you ran away I desperately search you everywhere. Is that okay? By the way, Gray didn't remember ever having sex with you, didn't he?" Laxus asks.

Juvia's face becomes very red and hot "H-how do you.. How do you know?" she asks, very very embarrassed.

"Well, logically thinking that is the most reasonable reason as to why you so against meeting him," answers Laxus. The thing they say that Laxus must have an IQ above 200 points must be true, thinks Juvia.

"Yes, he didn't remember," says Juvia. "Juvia was so embarrassed after that night and she slipped away before Gray-sama woke up. But Gray-sama didn't remember, he didn't even talk to Juvia after that night. Juvia thinks he must be drunk or something then," Juvia chuckles. The thought about Gray not remembering anything has tortured her very much it makes her cannot hold back her tears. Juvia is so embarrassed to cry in front of Laxus, but she just cannot hold itu. And the fact that Laxus knows the truth makes her especially embarrassed and hurt.

"There, there," Laxus says. "You must love him very much," he adds, patting a little Juvia's back.

"Yes, Juvia loves Gray-sama very much. He is the only man Juvia loves, always," she answers, still sobbing. "And Juvia is very embarrassed Laxus-sama finds out the truth. You must think Juvia is a very boring woman."

"That's good, Juvia. Loving someone is a brave act. And it doesn't matter, really,"says Laxus. "For the record, I don't intend to use your vulnerable feeling for my convenient. I don't seek for romance, Juvia. I just want your professional help, that's all. And I particularly happy that you are not able to love me. Really."

Juvia, still sobbing, looks at Laxus and asks,"so it's like a job?"

"Yes, a job," Laxus smiles. "I will take care of you like a little sister."

**Little sister she is. No, no, no please don't be angry. I don't intend to change the pairing. It is still Juvia and Gray. Please R&R to tell me that I can go on with another chap.**


	8. (Almost) The Truth about Laxus

**Hi, long time no see. Here's the new chapter To Whom It May Concern. Enjoy and review to keep it rolling!**

Laxus and Juvia agreed that they have to come up with a very particular story about their so called "marriage". So for the time being it was best for Juvia to stay in Laxus' residence and not to show her face in the guild.

"I'm sorry if it is not convenient for you, Miss Juvia," he said.

"No, please don't be sorry. It is for the best, after all," Juvia answered.

Laxus pondered and pressed a button to call for Lisanna. "Please come," he said, responding to Lisanna's cheerful voice.

"I guess it will be more convenient for you if you have someone you trust to accompany you," he said. "I will not be around much, so it will be very lonely for you if you have to stay here all the time without someone to talk to. And I understand that Lisanna was your gal pal. Am I right?" he asked.

Juvia nodded. Lisanna was indeed her best friend in the guild. Juvia was glad that Laxus decided to entrust their secret to her. "Can I talk to her about our real situation?" Juvia asked.

"No," Laxus answered negatively. "It will have to remain our secret. I am sure that Lisanna won't tell anybody on purpose. But she was a very honest girl, and her sister, Mirajane, is not a fool. If Lisanna is about to show even the slightest sign of weirdness, Mirajane will smell it like a shark smelling blood." Laxus' face contorted at the thought of Mirajane. "That's why even when we already open our relationship to the guild; we must keep acting in front of Lisanna."

Juvia smiled at her fake fiancé's respond. "Alright," she agreed.

A knock in the door signed that Lisanna was outside. Laxus opened the door and let her in.

Lisanna hesitantly came in. It was clear that she was confused as why Laxus demanded her presence while he was having a woman in company. Lisanna knew very well about her superior's womanizing habit. Since Laxus resided in the guild, he brought his dates to the guild, so as the official receptionist of the guild, Lisanna knew perfectly well when Laxus was not to be disturbed.

Lisanna's face turned from confused into shocked upon seeing Juvia. "Oh, dear God!" she shrieked. Lisanna ran to her best friend and hugged her. "Juvia, my dear Juvia," she sobbed.

Lisanna turned to Laxus and asked, "What is the meaning of this, Laxus-sama?" She protectively reached Juvia's hand. "What do you want from Juvia? I would not allow you to do something horrible to her. She is pregnant for God's sake."

"No, no, Lisanna. Laxus-sama doesn't have a bad intention," Juvia defended Laxus. "I - He... He proposed to me." Juvia blurted out the last sentence.

Lisanna's chin dropped with shock. "What?!"

Laxus walked towards Juvia and placed his hand on the water mage's shoulder protectively. "Well, I've just known recently that Juvia is pregnant with my child, so I had her tracked and brought back to the guild. And now we are getting married," he lied smoothly through his teeth.

"Bullshit!" Lisanna yelled, placing hands in her waist. "Your lie smells worse than zombie's breath. I can tell that the baby's Gray's, Juvia. Do you really think you can make me believe that you had an affair with Laxus while you were head over heels and helplessly in love with Gray? I'm you best friend. I know you more than you do about yourself." Lisanna pointed her finger at Juvia. Her glaring was as intense as Mirajane's and it made Juvia lose without fight.

"And you, Master," she turned to Laxus. "I don't know what you're scheming but I won't let you prey upon your gulible team mate. You should be protecting us!"

Laxus didn't waver under Lisanna'a intense glare. He chuckled. "That's the exact thing I do. I'm protecting Miss Juvia," he answered.

Lisanna didn't believe it at the slightest. "Oh, really? Care to explain?" She asked.

Laxus looked at Juvia, annoyed because he made mistake by calling Lisanna, but saw no other way to dodge it. "Alright, you can tell her," he said defeated.

Juvia explained her situation to Lisanna and convinced the white haired mage that Laxus' plan was the best possible scenario for her.

"Care to give us a moment?" Lisanna asked Laxus, making signal for him to leave. Laxus gritted his teeth. It was obvious that he didn't appreciate to be asked to leave his own livingroom. But he wouldn't get anywhere by debating so he nodded and left.

Lisanna guided Juvia to sit in the couch. Juvia was strating to sweat and Lisanna could tell that her best friend had had a difficult pregnancy. Juvia was breathing so difficultly that Lisanna feared she would collapse. And she was also very pale.

"Come, let's sit for a while," Lisanna sat down with Juvia. The white haired shifting mage looked deeply into the water mage's eyes and asked. "Are you sure you want to do this, Juvia? You don't have to do this, you know. You can stay with me and my siblings. We have a decent place for us together. You can sort your feeling and think about the best plan for you, your child and Gray."

Juvia felt the air around her disappeared hearing Gray's name. "Juvia doesn't want to have anything to do with Gray," she said.

"Why?" asked Lisanna. "He doesn't know anything about this, right? If you tell him, he will understand. He can help you take care of the child. I'm sure of that. He is not a kind of man who will abandon responsibility."

Juvia looked at Lisanna and smiled sadly. "Do you ever want to be a responsibility, Lisanna?" she asked.

Lisanna bit her lip. The simple and honest question stabbed her heart and mind with Juvia's perspective. "Juvia, I don't mean to…"

Juvia shook her head. "It's fine," she said smiling. "Juvia knows that you don't mean it like that. But it's true nonetheless. Gray didn't love Juvia. Juvia was just too stubborn to realize it. It was all Juvia's doing and JuviaI doesn't want Gray to live his life taking responsibility and end up hating Juvia or this child. No, Juvia can't live with that."

"Juvia,… I – I," Lisanna lost her voice. Lisanna knew exactly how Juvia felt right then. After all she had been also always hopelessly in love with a man who never turned his head towards her.

Juvia smiled to Lisanna and grabbed her hands. "It's fine, Lisanna. Laxus-sama promised he will take care of us – Juvia and her baby. Well, it's also only temporary. Juvia doesn't intend to latch on him forever. It's just, you see, Juvia doesn't have much choice at the moment. Juvia can't even work or make money. But Laxus-sama said that it is also some kind of work, so it's not like Juvia sucks on his blood or anything."

Lisanna bit her lip. "You know that I am more than willing, in fact, I still urge you to consider living with me than this – this nonsense."

Juvia shook her head stubbornly. "Thank you, Lisanna. But Juvia must do this. If Juvia wavers and goes to Lisanna's house instead, people will soon realize that Juvia's baby is Gray's. Juvia cannot take that risk. That's why Juvia needs you to support her in this. Juvia needs you to support her decision."

Lisanna sighed. She realized that if she refused to cooperate, Juvia will just disappear again. And by looking at her, Lisanna knew that Juvia was in no condition to be alone. She nodded and looked at Juvia in the eyes. "Very well, Juvia. I will help you. You can trust me and count on me on everything."

"Thank you, Lisanna. For the moment Juvia will ned to take a rest for a few days before Laxus-sama and Juvia openly announce our engagement. Please don't tell anybody about my being here." Juvia told Laxus' and her plan to Lisanna.

Lisanna nodded. "Ok, Juvia. I will visit you every day. Laxus will be gone for a job, maybe for a few days. I bet you'll feel lonely being here all alone. Now, take a rest."

Lisanna accompanied Juvia to the room that Laxus had prepared for her. Juvia was so tired that by the moment her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep instantly. Lisanna smiled and covered her body with blanket.

Lisanna searched for Laxus and found him reading a manuscript in the dining room. "Ehm," she pretended to clear her troath.

Laxus looked up from his reading, taking off his reading glasses that made him so annoyingly sexy smart. "So?" he asked nonchalantly. "Did you succeed in convincing her to back off?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No. You win," she said.

Laxus stood up and observed his nakama carefully. Lisanna was not the kind of girl who screamed and shouted, but Laxus knew first hand by experience that there was no such thing as too careful in dealing with girls. Lisanna acted like a mother protecting her child and that made her even more dangerous.

"Well, we're good, then?" he asked.

Lisanna looked up and glared at Laxus. Laxus was a very brave man. Nobody called him a coward – and lived with it. But looking at the petite girl whose power was mere fraction of his own, he couldn't help but feeling defenseless. "What?" he asked – a little too defensive and uncool.

"Don't. Hurt. Her!" Lisanna said shortly.

"I won't," answered Laxus. "

"I don't understand you." Lisanna spoke. "Why'd you do this kind of cheap trick, Laxus-sama? Why don't you man up and find a woman whom you'll love for real and start a family like every normal man would?"

Laxus gritted his teeth. The image of a beautiful woman, so willing, almost desperately begging for him came rushing to his head. I love you, Laxus-sama please... Those virginal lips... Laxus shook his head to erase those images and spoke calmly. "Marriage is not my thing. I just need to pretend for a while so that Gramps stop pestering me about it."

"I never see the former Master pestering you about anything," Lisanna eyed him suspiciously. "You lied, didn't you? It's not the real reason. What is the real reason?" Lisanna stepped towards Laxus.

Ok, that's enough! This girl should learn about manner. Laxus snapped his fingers in front of Lisanna's face. "That's enough, Miss Strauss. You may leave now!" He commanded.

Lisanna stepped backward, but her glaring didn't die. "Very well," she retraced. "Rest well, Laxus-sama," she said calmly and walked away.

Laxus sat down after Lisanna had gone. He massaged his temple and sighed. Lisanna was good, she almost caught my true intention, he admitted bitterly. He started to regret his decision to involve the youngest of the Strauss siblings, but it was all too late now. He just hoped Lisanna would commit to her promise and not telling anyone about his and Juvia's plan.

Lisanna was right. Makarov never pestered him about anything; leave alone about his love life. The truth was much simpler: Laxus was afraid. Yes, he- Laxus – the Master of Fairy Tail who once defeated Jura from the Ten Saint, was scared to death about his own feeling. Because, truth to be told, he was so hopelessly in love. For some people (Laxus), drowning in that state of feeling equaled death penalty. And Laxus will do anything – anything at all – to get rid of it.

**Dear, dear. I've always loved and shipped the Laxus and **_**this girl**_** pairing. I think they'll definitely make the cutest blonde babies ever. Care to guess who Laxus was in love with? **


	9. Dedicated for NaLi

**Hiya! It's another chapter. Keep on the review coming, will ya!**

Natsu tried to trick Elfman into informing him on what was happening to Lisanna. He had asked whether Lisanna had jobs that kept her from tending the bar. Elfman had said that Lisanna had been working with Laxus on something about an upcoming festival.

"You know, since Lisanna is his secretary or something, she is needed to attend to phone calls and all. So she's been spending times working at Laxus' chamber," he said unsuspiciously.

"What upcoming festival?" Natsu asked curiously.

Something fishy was happening between Lisanna and Laxus and Natsu couldn't help but feeling nauseous. He was so certain that Lisanna had liked him for like… forever. But what if Lisanna had grown tired of him? What if her feeling had changed? And Evergreen just had to be there to pour the gasoline into his already flaming jealousy.

"Or maybe they are just seeing each other," she said nonchalantly, chewing Elfman's potato chips like she had no care in the world.

Natsu felt his rage boiling, but he realized that he didn't have any reason to get angry. He tactically asked Elfman. "You know, that could be true," hoping that Elfman would go on rampage and confront Laxus about it.

But Elfman had just shrugged his shoulder and said, "Well, about time for her to date someone. It's not like Laxus is a poor choice."

What the hell? He always pestered every male member who dared just to lay eyes on Lisanna. And now he gave up his sister easily for Laxus, the womanizer lightning bastard who doesn't even have the gut to open their relationship to the guild.

"What do you mean he is the best choice for her? You know that lightning bastard is a womanizer, right? Is it just because he is the Master that you give up on protecting Lisanna so easily? I will tear Laxus and becoming the master if that's what you demand from your sister's suitor!" Natsu yelled at Elfman.

Elfman was taken aback by Natsu's sudden outburst. "Why did you yell at me? Do you want to fight?!" he yelled back at Natsu.

"Yeah, let's fight! I will beat you up so that you can straight your head and realize that it's a man's job to protect his sister!" Natsu kicked his chair and balled his fist.

"Nobody accused me not protecting my sisters!" growled Elfman. His hands had turned into a monster's hands.

Ever sighed. She was hoping for a nice and cozy afternoon with her boyfriend and Natsu had just butt in and challenge Elfman to fight. Ok, maybe it was partly her fault to taunt Natsu about Laxus and Lisanna. She knew there was something going on with Laxus and Lisanna and she herself didn't know what it was. But one thing for sure was Laxus and Lisanna could never date each other.

Natsu maybe blind as bat – or dragon, but she wasn't. Ever knew perfectly well that Lisanna was fallen head over heels with the stupid dragon slayer. Laxus and Lisanna could be building death rays in his chamber for all she knew, but there was no way they would be having affair.

Elfman and Natsu started slamming each other. Ever walked graciously toward the two men. She took off her glasses and turned both Elfman and Natsu into stones.

"Boys, please," Ever said dangerously sweetly. "Natsu, you have been very rude by hijacking our rare lunch date," she pointed her finger at Natsu. "And you, my lovely boyfriend, should've known better than causing uproar on our date," she gently yet annoyedly addressed Elfman.

"Now if you would be so kind and promise to stop fighting, I'll gladly free you," she added. "I really hope to have a decent and lovely lunch just for once."

Natsu and Elfman, whose lips were the only body parts able to move, chockingly agreed. "Very well, then," Ever spoke and released the two men from their frozen state.

"You started it!" Elfman stubbornly accused Natsu.

"You are a prick!" Natsu yelled back.

The two men were on the verge of fighting each other again, but realizing Ever's thinning patience, both retraced.

"Why did you say I wasn't protecting Lisanna?" Elfman asked.

Natsu was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice. He realized that he had overstepped. After all, once Lisanna was 'dead' because Elfman thought he failed protecting her.

Natsu brushed his hair and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I hadn't thought before I spoke. I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised that you seemed very permissive regarding Lisanna dating Laxus."

Elfman pondered. "Are they really dating?" He asked Ever.

Ever shook her head. "I really don't know," she said. "But I will be very surprised if they do."

Elfman pondered. "I guess it's not a bad thing if they really date, right?" He asked Ever. "You said he was a nice guy and all."

Ever blinked her eyes. Did her boyfriend really wish to fight with Natsu that much? She looked at Natsu whose face had reddened again with anger. "I really don't think they date, Natsu," she adressed the furious dragon slayer.

"Maybe," said Elfman stubbornly. "What I want to hear is why I suddenly become irresponsible brother by giving bless to my sister relationship?" He asked Natsu.

Natsu uncomfortably shifted legs. Right, he mentally noted. Why was it? "Well, Laxus is a womanizer," he said defensively. "And you just like him because he is the master," he added accusingly.

Elfman felt offended by the accusation, but feeling Ever's glare, he patiently explained, "I don't like him because he is the master. I just respect Lisanna's choice, that's all. And about his womanizing habit, I believe Lisanna knows what's best for her."

Natsu couldn't think anything to respond. "Very well," he said and blatanly leave the guild.

Ever sighed as they sat down to enjoy their interrupted date. "I really don't think Laxus and Lisanna are dating, Pookie," she said.

"Yeah, she's hopelessly too in love with Natsu," he answered. "There's no way she'll date Laxus."

Ever was surprised by Elfman's answer. "So why did you talk to Natsu as if you'd give Laxus and Lisanna your blessing?"

Elfman sighed. "Have you ever been in an unrequited love, Ever?" He asked.

Evergreen pondered a while. Elfman was the first man she'd ever loved. And technically they kinda grew to love each other instead of falling in love. So, no, she didn't know the feeling of unrequited love.

"No," she answered. "You are the only one I've ever loved. And guess what? You love me back," she teasingly spoke.

Elfman grinned. "Yea, it's a manly way to love. I've witnessed Lisanna's pain. Natsu doesn't even know what love is, but Lisanna loves him nonetheless. She might not show it, but I know she's suffering inside. Loving someone so deeply without having response is terrifying, Ever. I just want Natsu realized how he really feels about Lisanna. He needs to man up and decides if he wants her in his life. If he doesn't -" Elfman shrugged. "I wish Lisanna will move on."

Ever reached for Elfman's head and brought it to her shoulder. He was so much taller than her, but when she embraced him, it felt like he was being protected and it was very warm. "I wish her happiness, too," Ever said. "Just like what we have."

**888**

Lisanna cleaned the bar dreamily as she impatiently waited for Mirajane to switch shift with her. It was already past lunch time and her shift in the bar had supposed to be over. Her thought was filled with Juvia and her baby that she didn't even notice the handsome pink haired man who usually made her heart beat faster, face flustering and body shivering sat uncharacteristically calm while eyeing her suspiciously.

Natsu Dragneel silently eyed Lisanna. The beautiful mage looked a bit troubled and a bit excited for reasons he didn't know. For a couple of days Natsu had noticed that Lisanna didn't hang around in the bar as much as usual. She often disappeared during her shift and came back flustered and breathless.

Heck, she even seemed ignorance to his presence and for some strange and childish reason Natsu felt left behind and ignored. It made him restless and dissatisfied. He admitted mentally that part of the reason his hanging out at the bar was to watch Lisanna's face flushed bright red upon seeing him. She would be self conscious and clumsy. It always amazed him and made him felt a jolt of pride. And now it had stopped, Natsu felt betrayed.

Lisanna's solemn face changed when she watched Laxus walked down the stairs. _Why does she look so excited just to see that blonde macho bastard?_ Natsu's blood started to boil. _Just because he is considered handsome and fucking strong, doesn't mean he can steal Lisanna from under my nose. She is __**mine**__. What the hell am I thinking?_ Natsu cowardly shivered. _Lisanna is not mine. What the hell? What the hell!?_ "Aaaargghhh!" Natsu ran away from the guild, yelling. The realization of his feeling scared the hell out of him.

"What did happen to Natsu?" Laxus asked as he approached Lisanna.

"I don't know," Lisanna answered. She actually wanted to go after Natsu and ask if he was ok. But she was so absorbed on what's to come that Natsu's running and yelling became unimportant. After all, maybe he was just having a bad stomach or something like that.

"Laxus-sama. Are you sure it is the best? You and Juvia-chan can still back off now. But after both of you come out, it will be no return," Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered.

Laxus stepped on the stage at the center of the bar. That day's lunch was full of people. Almost every guild member was there. "Attention!" he shouted to the entire guild.

The once lively guild became silence. Murmuring voices from the members were heard. Everyone was curious as what the master would announce.

"Dear Fairy Tail members. Today I would like to announce a very important and exciting event that's about to happen," he said calmly. His voice is steady and cool as always, as if the next thing he said was just some announcement about weather. "I'm getting married."

Murmuring voices became more audible as everybody shockingly digested what Laxus had just told them. _Was it really happening? Would they really witness the day their womanizing master who was afraid of commitment tying the knot? Who was the (un)lucky woman?_

And suddenly Kanna stood up and picked her beer. "Congratulations!" she cheered.

The other members erupted in laughter and cheered happily for their engaged master. "About time," Gildarts cheerily shouted. "But not for you, my dear daughter. It is still not the time, yet," he drunkenly hugged Kanna.

Kanna kicked her drunken father and said, "Get off me, you sleazy father! You'd better get a wife so that you won't bother me so much!"

"Who would want to marry an old man like me?" he shouted, crying on her daughter shoulder. "Maybe it's better for me to die lonely."

"How would I know!" she shouted back.

Laxus grinned as he watched the lively member of Fairy Tail speculated on who his bride to be was. "Drink up. Today's on me!" he shouted.

Fairy Tail literally erupted with the last sentence. Everybody shouted and cheered for Laxus and nobody noticed a certain girl slipped away.

But Laxus did notice. In fact, he had noticed her when she shyly tried to cover her excitement upon seeing him as he came to the bar. She was glowing like a beautiful small firefly, watching him like he was the only man in the planet.

And then her smile faded and her face turned pale as she watched him made the announcement. The glow in her eyes died as she tried hard to stay composed upon hearing that he would get married to another woman. And when the crowd cheered and partied, she slowly and silently slipped away, heartbroken.

**Yes, it's Lucy everyone. It was a short and unsettling chapter, but more to come. I promise. Anyway, read and review is the right thing to do ;).**


	10. Dragon Slayer and the Zodiac Maiden

Lucy drowned her head inside the bathtub. The warm water that usually calm her, failed miserably to soothe her shattered heart. She felt so many things and her poor heart felt like being stabbed multiple times.

She sighed. Well, he did not do anything wrong, she admitted bitterly. I was the one who fell in love with him. I was the one who begged to be with him. Begged him, force him to take me. And he did the right thing to turn me down because he was in love with another woman.

He was always the perfect man in her eyes. From the first time she laid her eyes on him, she was smitten. It was love at the first sight.

And then he rebbeled and hurt her in process. She can still remember clearly when he captured her. He pulled her hair and pushed her to kneel. She was supposed to be scared but then she felt aroused instead. The pain he caused felt like aphrosidiac. She had wanted him to hurt her more.

And he knew it. Yes, he realized that her pupil dilated, heart beat faster and her core throbing and wet like never before. "You're enjoying it," he accused, jerking her hair. "Pervert!" he spat.

She bent her head down, ashamed. But the most primal feeling she hadn't know exist overpowered her logic. Oh, God, he is so _handsome_, she ashamedly thought. _His hand is so strong. I wonder what it'd feel like to have him torn me, inside me. _

But then Natsu and Gajeel 'saved' her and Laxus was exiled. She thought that what happened with her body because of him was just an illusion and she tried to forget it. When he wasn't around, she didn't feel so longing. But she secretly hoped that one day she could meet him again.

And when he came back in the Tenrou Island accident, she was so thrilled. She tried so hard to suppress her feeling for him, knowing that he didn't have the slightest desire for her. For him, she was always invisible. That was understandable, though. She was his nakama, but she hadn't been in the guild so long. He practically didn't know her.

But having an unrequited love was so tiring and her feeling for him just kept stronger by the day. Until one day she could take it anymore. She just wanted him to realize how significant he was in her life. She wanted to be his, even if only for one time. She was just so in love with him that she completely threw away her pride and common sense.

Lucy sobbed. She was so embarassed remembering the eventful day when she threw herself at Laxus. She came to Laxus' house after he had been named the next master. She brought some food just for a reason.

Laxus was surprised. "Lucy?" he questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," Lucy shyly greeted. "Um, I was just, um, wanted to congratulate you. Can I come in?"

"Well,..." he hesitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you busy? Having a company..." Lucy suddenly realized that maybe Laxus was in the middle of "celebrating" with a woman. Yeah, she had known there had been a lot of women. And she suddenly felt her heart withered a little.

Laxus read her expression and laughed. "No, I'm not having anything," he assured her, grinning mentally seeing her face lit up like a candle. "Alright, come on in," he decided.

Lucy stepped inside carefully. Her heart beat faster. It was the first time they were alone. And it was his house, his territory. It was like walking straight into a wolf lair. But that was her intention; to be eaten by the wolf.

Laxus' house is meticulously tidy and impersonal. It doesn't feel like a home of a very sexually active bachelor. Lucy always pictured Laxus' place as a romantic escapade, full of pheromone and scream sexy at every corner. Instead, it was like a lobby in some hotels. The furnitures were white, stiff and clean, spotless.

"Wow," she murmured.

Laxus shot a questioning look at her. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "It's just that your place is so… sterile. It almost feels like nobody lives here."

He smiled and Lucy felt like at that moment the time stayed still as she absorbed Laxus' smiling face into her heart and mind. "And I bet yours is full of cute memorabilia and very girly," he said. "Like you," and he added.

Lucy blushed hearing the playful tones in Laxus' voice. "Well, I don't stay here often because mostly I'm away on a job. And Fried is very meticulous and diligent, and he loves to do errand for me. So, basically it because of him," explained Laxus.

Lucy giggled imagining the green haired pretty boy acted as Laxus' personal maid, completed with apron and broom. _Well, I can do it better than him, and I'll do sexy maid in apron for Laxus. And he can have me do anything he wants. He can have me anywhere he wants_, she thought. Her body involuntarily shivered at that thought.

"Do you feel cold?" Laxus asked his strange guest. "Please sit down. Let me make you some tea."

Lucy smiled thankfully and sat in the big comfortable sofa that was the center of his huge living room. Laxus' apartment was the best building in town. Lucy wondered how many girls had tasted heaven in this place and whether Laxus would stay here or take residence in the guild like every master would.

"Here's your tea." Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sexy devil.

Laxus took place in the biggest sofa that screamed "Laxus' spot" all over it. It was the only black thing in the entire white decoration that is Laxus living room. "Thank you for coming, Lucy," he said again.

"Um…" Lucy suddenly felt very self-conscious as Laxus had his attention all to her. She remembered then that she still hadn't given Laxus the parcel she had brought for him. "Oh dear, I forgot. This is for you!" she said embarrassedly as she handed Laxus the parcel.

"Oh," Laxus smiled – and again Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach – and accepted it. "Thanks," his grin got bigger. "It smells nice."

"I – I bake them myself," she blabbered. And her face blushed as she realized how stupid she was. "I don't know whether they're good or no," she murmured.

"Oh, I bet they are," Laxus opened the plastic that wrapped the parcel, took a cookie from inside it and ate it. "It's delizious," he said with full mouth.

Lucy couldn't help but giggling nervously witnessing how cute Laxus was. "Your tea is very refreshing, too," Lucy praised him.

Laxus grinned. "It is very kind of you to come, Lucy. I will move to the master residence at the guild. Have you ever been there?" he asked.

For a beautiful moment Lucy felt overjoyed, thinking that Laxus would ask her to visit him there. "No," she answered, barely breathing.

"Well, it's an old and unsophisticated place. But the view is supernaturally beautiful from above there," explained Laxus. "Ever and Fried will take care of the decoration, so I guess I can relax. By the way, have you heard about Miss Juvia?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head. She felt a pang of sadness because of Juvia's absence. They learned from Juvia that she had gone away because of very personal reason and that she had wished for a momentary leave. But it still felt very wrong. After all, she was a precious friend for her and she really wished to find her and at least make sure that she was really ok. "Would – would you try to search for her?" Lucy asked. "Make sure she's fine?"

Laxus looked straight at her. "I will," he answered. "Gajeel and Levy convinced that she was fine and only need a moment of solace and vacation, but I cannot – will not – turn a blind eye about a guild member who went away without proper explanation. I'm obliged to – at the very least – guarantee that Fairy Tail members have all the help they need."

Lucy gaped. Never in her life she felt so many feelings inside her heart. Laxus' commitment to protect and help his teammates only added her respect and love for him.

"Yes," she shyly respond.

Laxus examined the beauty in front of him carefully. He couldn't be mistaken. She blushed and was uncertain. He knew exactly that Lucy had feeling for him.

He'd always known that the blonde beauty had some kind of crush at him. She always looked at him with such intensity and adoration, like a fangirl to her idol. And he secretly enjoyed it and felt proud of

it. But now, he wondered what she wanted. She was always just admiring him from afar. But right then she was in his apartment, quite late at night, alone.

Laxus gritted his teeth. Lucy's existence in his apartment with not so many clothes made him felt hot, and he was certain it wasn't because his AC failing.

"It's already late, Lucy. Let's go" He stood up.

"Wh-where?" Lucy asked, confused. For a moment she had this beautiful imagination that Laxus would take her to his bed chamber.

"I'll accompany you home," he answered.

The unreasonable happiness ploped away like a soap bubble. "Oh," she said, involuntarily unhappy.

Laxus' eyebrow perked up, questioning her visible disappointment. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Lucy finally spoke. Am I brave enough? She mentally questioned. Go on, just tell him that you want to be with him tonight.

"Let's go, then," he smiled warmly.

"O-ok," Lucy hesitantly agreed. Coward, she bit her lip as the inner voice in her head malicely mocked her lack of assertiveness.

The journey to Lucy's apartment was comfortably silent. Both seemed to be absorbed by their own thought. But as both were unaware of the other's thought, they felt ashamed of the naughty pictures they both picturing inside their head.

It was a nice and short walk. As they approached the porch of Lucy's apartment building, Lucy couldn't shake the wonderful feeling she had. It was as if Laxus had just accompanied her home from their date.

They stopped right in front of the door. "Well, here you are. Sleep well, Lucy," said Laxus.

Lucy didn't really know what devil made her move. But as Laxus turned away, she grabbed his hand. Laxus turned back, clear as day surprised by the sudden action.

Now or never, Lucy's heart whispered. "Please..." Lucy didn't acknowledge the voice came out from her own lips. And as Laxus sought her face, never had he seen the face so beautiful, almost angelic, yet

so... desperate?

"I-I've always loved you, Laxus-sama." She sounded hoarse, voice shaking from nervousness and fear, like begging for her life. "Please be with me, tonight. Please make me yours."

Laxus' head became blur. His entire body screamed for him to take her. Yes, he definitely would love to kiss those pretty lips of hers, caress those perfect bossom and make love to her all night. He could imagine her screaming his name again and again as he took her to the peak of ecstassy. Yes, he could really imagine that. After all, he was a very healthy man with needs. And there she was a beautiful angel, practically offered herself in the proverbial silver plate.

That's what she needs, the voice inside his head hissed. You'll do her a lot of help. Just one look at her and you realize, right? She is still a virgin. And she is horny, extremely horny. You'll do her favor by sleeping with her.

Laxus nearly surrendered to temptation. But Lucy's voice kept hovering, I love you. Why the hell did she have to say it? Laxus could do her as she wish if she had said that she simply liked him, or infatuated by him, or hell, had a crush on him. Why did she have to confess her love?

Tch, she doesn't really love you, fool. She's just a virgin who's infatuated because you're so damn handsome, strong and sexy as hell. His inner baddie voice taunted him. Just give her what she wants. Hell, you can see she wants it so bad. I bet she's already wet and just a couple of thrusts will be enough to drive her wild as hell. And boom, she'll be all over you, yours. You can keep her and call her anytime you need relieve. It will save time rather than meeting girls and dating.

Laxus blinked his eyes. As bad as he wanted her, his consciousness, the one with moral - sorta - whispered that he should go right away, run!

He glanced at Lucy and made a mistake. Her eyes were so full of emotion that they nearly absorbed him. Laxus felt a sudden rush of arousal and he was on the edge of surrendering. But a glint of tear budding on the corner of Lucy's eyes and her tense shoulders gave away that her feeling was way more than lust. Laxus had never felt it nor seen it before. But he was almost certain that it was a lot like love.

Laxus opened his mouth. "I don't sleep with virgins because they tend to be clingy." And he regretted right after the sentence came out. But the devil in his head didn't stop him to add. "If you're willing to be my mistress, however…" He cursed all the saints he didn't believe exist for making him said that.

He looked at Lucy, prepared to get a contented and disgusted look. But instead, "I will. I'll do anything you want, Laxus-sama. I won't ask anything else, ever." Lucy spoke with such sincere and looked at him as if he had been Saint Laxus, with holy circle and a unicorn.

**For NaLu fans, I'm sorry that it will NEVER happen in my story. I ship NaLi and LaLu so hard that I nearly believe they're canon. Sorry! Aand, yes, I know. Where's Gruvia? Please be patient with me a little bit more. It's just, Laxus is my favorite man, so I really enjoy writing that devilish big masculine full of pheromone alpha male (big naughty grin). Anyway, read and review is the right thing to do ;).**


End file.
